Burlesque
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: Based off of the movie Burlesque with Rachel as Ali... rossover because I use characters from the movie. I suck at summaries...better than it sounds...Please READ AND REVIEW! I own nothing!
1. Welcome To Burlesque

***So, this new one is based off of Burlesque…It will follow the movie in Rachel's shoes, with some different subplots…Sorry no romance for Jack :( Anyhoo, I hope you like it anyways. :) Read and review please! Shall I continue? –Rosaline ***

* * *

><p>College went by in a flash for Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. The two couples were so happy, no distance mattered. Blaine and Rachel went to USC in California, whereas Finn and Kurt went to N.Y.U. in New York. College was fantastic for all four and they all grew really close. Especially Blaine and Rachel.<p>

They became like brother and sister. They rented a place off campus so they could share an apartment, and were really protective of each other. The couple's only became stronger. Nothing was going to break these four up.

"So, Finn is moving out this weekend." Blaine said casually over coffee at Main Street Café before going out job hunting for the day to Rachel.

"So is Kurt. What's it to you?" Rachel responded.

"It's a huge change." Blaine started, a little scared. "What are we going to do? The apartment, it's not going to fit four people for long…"

"Why did you trail off at the end?" Rachel questioned, confused. "Four people. Two bedrooms, we share. Not a big deal." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Blaine looked very nervous and he got skittish. "You're right. Would you look at the time? Gotta go find a job. See you tonight. Take out?" He said as he dashed out the doors, forgetting his coffee.

Rachel sat there, eyes wide, dazed and confused. What had just happened? She put her head in her hand, before getting up and throwing money down on the table thinking, "Today is going to be a long day."

When Rachel thought the day was going to be long, it was an understatement. No one was hiring. Anywhere. Months she had been looking for a job singing, dancing, acting, she was getting desperate. She had just crossed another name off of her list of jobs and the sun was starting to set. As she sat down a park bench, she found herself in a place on Sunset Boulevard she had never been before.

She was sitting in front of a burlesque club.

She found herself walking in, just wanting to get a glimpse of the dancers. They were supposed to be fantastic. Of course Rachel would never indulge in such vulgarity, but, they were supposed to be better than most.

She walked in and down passing many posters coming to a stop in front of a wall mural that read, 'The best view on Sunset Boulevard…without windows,' Rachel rounded the corner and came in front of a booth with a tiny man. He simply said, "Twenty bucks and you can see the dancers."

"TWENTY bucks?"

"Best view on Sunset Boulevard babe."

Rachel gave him a smug look and handed the cash over. "I have a boyfriend by the way." Rachel said smugly as she walked in.

"And I am the queen of France. Hon, you don't got IT."

Rachel looked at him incredulously, but soon her attention was drawn away as the show began. Rachel was mesmerized. She had never seen anything like this. The way the moved their bodies to the beat and rhythm of the music was amazing. She had to be a part of this. She dragged her eyes away from the show and walked up to the bar.

"I want a job."

The bartender looked at her like she was Chinese. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Rachel Berry and I want a job here." She stated.

"Start waiting the tables." Rachel stared for a moment before walking away to wait on the tables. She found she enjoyed it because; well she could watch the show and begin to memorize every dance.

The night went by quickly, and Rachel enjoyed every minute. Until she met the owner.

"What are you doing?" This tall woman stormed up to her, clearly upset and began to interrogate her. But Rachel would not be intimidated.

"The bartender, he said I could have a job waiting tables."

"We have one. Sit down and watch or leave."

Rachel would not give this up and gestured with her head to the 'waitress'. "Yes, and she is more concerned with flirting with your customers than actually waiting the tables. I am ten times better than her."

"Who do you think you are?" The woman questioned.

"A girl who needs a job, and is willing to do anything to work here." Rachel softened.

"Alright. But you waitress. Nothing more." The woman said as she walked away. "Oh, and talk to Jack to get your uniform."

"What's your name?" Rachel called after her.

"Tess. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel just stood there, dumbfounded until Jack she assumed handed her a uniform and told her to change and get to work. The uniform was vulgar in Rachel's opinion. A tight black bustier and a short black pleated skirt with black pumps. However, she got great tips and did her job well. It wasn't horrible.

When Rachel walked in the door around eleven that night, Blaine was waiting up and looked quite cross. "Where were you? I've been calling you all night! I had to clean this place up all by myself for the guys' arrival tomorrow!"

"Sorry," Rachel began nonchalantly throwing her jacket on her bed leaving her in her uniform at which Blaine's eyes widened, "I got a job waitressing. Long hours. Don't worry the place doesn't open until late so I'll be here all day but I leave at like six ok?"

"Where are you waitressing? A strip club?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Rachel gave him a sarcastic glance as she walked into the bathroom to change. "No, do you honestly I would ever work at a strip club? Burlesque is classy. You have to have real talent."

"A burlesque club? Are you that desperate?"

Rachel gave him a hurt glare. "Everyone I know has called me that, but I never thought I would hear it coming from you. You always understood me better than that. This club is fantastic. These dancers, they're sensational and you have to have real talent to work there. I'm happy I got a chance to work there. I'm sorry if you don't approve."

Blaine realized just how much he hurt her. "I'm sorry. I'm just, really stressed. And if you think I'm mad, how do you think FINN is going to feel? I'm mean, really Rachel, look at you. Now you are beautiful no matter what, but Finn, and I, we are going to feel like you are seeling yourself short. No pun intended."

Rachel's glare softened as she realized what he was saying. "First off, Finn, I'll tell him. I'll bring him there. I mean, the dancers, they're like nothing I've ever seen. Blaine, come with me tomorrow. Maybe then you will understand. Listen, I'm really tired…BUT I made amazing tips, even though Tess pays minimum wage." Rachel said, pulling out all of the cash. There was close to two hundred dollars in her hand.

Blaine's eyes widened at the money. "Oh. My. CHEESUS!" He yelled. They started laughing, talking lightheartedly about random things. Blain even agreed to come and see the dancers.

Rachel's phone rang close to one thirty. It was Finn. Rachel answered the phone still laughing from Blaine attempting to stand up and get water, then tripping over his own two feet and falling face first into the rug. "Hey babe. What's going on?"

"Hey."There was a reserved tone in Finn's voice. "Listen, hun, I really want to make it out there. You know that."

"Yes. And we are excited for you to make it out here." Rachel said now, hesitantly. She sensed bad news.

"We can't get rid of the apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"The new renters backed out and now we are stuck here until we find new ones. I'm really hoping this won't take too long. I'm so sorry honey."

"It's alright. We will still be here. I just haven't seen you in so long. I miss you."

"And I miss you babe. Listen, it's like one o'clock there. I love you. Goodnight. Sweet dreams Sandy."

"I love you too. Goodnight. Sweet dreams Danny." Rachel hung up, and told Blaine what happened. Both of their moods saddened. They said their goodnights and as Rachel closed her bedroom door he heard him call her Candie. She threw one of her black pumps at his door and shouted.

"Hey, you want me? You gotta pay thirty bucks! I don't come cheap." She laughed and heard a muffled 'lousy strippers.' She knew he loved her. And Rachel loved her new job. So things were looking pretty good. Except Finn. He wasn't here. He couldn't whisper sweet nothings in her ear and scold her about her new job. She wanted her Danny here.

And 3000 miles away, Finn fell asleep wanting to sweet nothings in Rachel's ear and hold her. He wanted his Sandy.

* * *

><p>***Shall I continue? Forgot at the top. I own NOTHING. Sadly. Back to my original question, continuation of Burlesque? Read and Review please! Reviews are love! :) –Rosaline***<p> 


	2. One Day

I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>Rachel left an hour before Blaine to go to the club. She had to help open. The one condition Blaine had was that Rachel changed once she got to the club. He didn't want her to get kidnapped and raped. Rachel had rolled her eyes but agreed. Rachel would never admit aloud, but she was scared that would happen too.<p>

They opened at 7:00, Blaine making it through the doors and 7:15. Rachel told Jack she had his table, even though it was technically in his section. Rachel had learned quickly Jack was a really nice guy. He was funny, nice, and HOT. She couldn't lie, if she weren't so in love with Finn and she was single, she would be ALL over that. But it wouldn't matter because had a fiancée in New York named Dianna. He said she was nice. She was supposed to move back out here when her show finished on Broadway.

Jack wrote music, but apparently nothing was ready. Rachel would get to listen to it eventually. She made Jack promise. Blaine ordered a Sprite, not before Rachel teased him endlessly about it though. Finally the lights came up on the stage, and there was Tess and the girls. A single spotlight on Tess.

"_**Show a little more,  
>Show a little less,<br>Add a little smoke,  
>Welcome to Burlesque."<strong>_Tess sang seductively, the girls getting up and moving around the stage.

_**"Everything you dream of,  
>But never can possess,<br>Nothing's what it seems,  
>Welcome to Burlesque.<strong>_

Oh, everyone is buying,  
>Put your money in my hand,"<p>

As Tess brought her hand up her face then out into the crowd, her eyes following her hand, the girls leaned out with their shoulders, standing straight up unexpectedly.  
><em><strong>"If you got a little extra,<br>Well, give it to the band.**_

**_You may not be guilty,_**  
><strong><em>But you're ready to confess,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me what you need,<em>**  
><strong><em>Welcome to Burlesque."<em>**

The dancer's movements becoming more complicated, and alluring as Tess began to introduce each of her girls.

_**"You can dream of Coco,  
>Do it at your risk,"<strong>_ Coco moved around Tess seductively, until she snapped around saying without words, 'I'm tougher than I look.'  
><em><strong>"The triplets grant you mercy,<br>But not your every wish.**_

**_Jesse keeps you guessing,_**  
><strong><em>So cool and statuesque,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Behave yourself" says Georgia,<em>**  
><strong><em>Welcome to Burlesque."<em>**

Each dancer was more fascinating and mysterious than the next.

**_"Oh, everyone is buying,_**  
><strong><em>Put your money in my hand,<em>**  
><strong><em>If you want a little extra,<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, you know where I am.<em>**

**_Something very dark,_**  
><strong><em>Is playing with your mind,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's not the end of days,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a bump and grind.<em>**

**_Show a little more,_**  
><strong><em>Show a little less,<em>**  
><strong><em>Add a little smoke,<em>**  
><strong><em>Welcome to Burlesque."<em>** As the song ended the girls came back to Tess, sinking to the floor, and with their chests, created a heartbeat with the bass. On the last thump, the stage went dark.

Blaine looked over to Rachel, both in awe at the sight they just witnessed. Rachel gave Blaine a smirk and said before walking away, "I told you so."

The rest of the night went well, Rachel laughing along with not only Blaine but also her coworkers. Blaine noticed something interesting in the way Rachel moved among the tables. He danced, it was as if in one night, Rachel had memorized each dance, and was now doing them as she moved among the numerous tables in the club.

When the club closed, Blaine walked up to Rachel as she was helping to close. "I suppose I owe you twenty bucks." Blaine said with a laugh as he pulled out his wallet.

Rachel simply laughed and spoke with a coy smile, "Save for your next visit."

"And how can you be sure I am coming back?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"I saw how you watched the show. You can't stay away." Rachel spoke with a knowing smile.

Blaine laughed. "You want to go grab a bite?"

"I'll just meet you back at home. I have to help with inventory."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Rachel smiled as she watched Blaine walk out. Jack caught her by surprise when he snuck behind her and simply asked, "Was THAT your elusive boyfriend?"

Rachel looked at Jack blankly then started laughing hysterically. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"It's not your fault." Rachel laughed, "You see, Blaine is like my big brother."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean he can't have a crush on you. Look at you, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, and while that may be,-" Rachel began still laughing.

"He's gay." Rachel and Jack flipped their heads around to see Sean, Tess' right hand man standing there.

Rachel just stared. "Honey," Sean began, "I'm gay. I know fellow teammate when I see 'em."

Rachel just started laughing again. "Uh, but just curious," Sean asked, walking towards them,

"He is in a VERY committed relationship." Rachel cut off Sean.

"Aw, well that's too bad, could a taught him a few things." Sean spoke, wagging his eyebrows.

"You know what," Jack said, "I really don't want to know"

"Neither do I." spoke Rachel, scrunching her face up.

Sean simply shook his head with a chuckle before saying, "You guys can go home. Don't worry about inventory."

"Ok," Rachel said picking her things up, "I just gotta grab a few things. I'll lock up behind me." Jack and Sean nodded, and everyone said their goodbyes.

Rachel grabbed her bag, and looked around. Her eyes made their way to the stage and wouldn't move. She laid her bag and uniform down on a stool and walked in her tank top and shorts up to the stage. She looked out, wanting to stay, and perform up there forever.

She stood and began to sing one of the song she saw them lip sync earlier.

"_**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside"**_ Rachel began timidly, but stopped as she heard her voice echo throughout the empty club._**  
>"Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire" <strong>_She sang with more soul, adding riffs. She stopped again, afraid to get caught, but still continued, adding a simple dance now._**  
>"Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest." <strong>_Rachel put her leg out, running her hand down her leg, chest shimmying, before snapping back to standing. She looked around. Then with sass, sang,_**  
>"It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque."<strong>_ Suddenly, she started snapping, and she could hear the bas coming in, losing herself in the song completely, putting in mare soul into it than ever before.

**_"Been holding back for quite some time_**  
><strong><em>And finally the moment's right<em>**  
><strong><em>I love to make the people stare<em>**  
><strong><em>They know I got that certain savoir faire,"<em>**

**_"Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_**  
><strong><em>Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed"<em>**

Rachel could hear the girls behind her as she began the chorus with an intense dance.

**_"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque_**  
><strong><em>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque<em>**  
><strong><em>Our ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque."<em>**

The empty club was gone now, no longer just Rachel, the dancers were with her, Coco, Georgia, the triplets, the band was in full swing, the club filled, everyone there to see her.

**_"I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_**  
><strong><em>They screamin' more for more and more they beg<em>**  
><strong><em>I know it's me they come to see<em>**  
><strong><em>My pleasure brings them to their knees,"<em>**

Rachel was riffing fantastically, and more than she ever had in her life. She put so much passion behind it.

**_"Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_**  
><strong><em>Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed<em>**

**_It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque_**  
><strong><em>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque<em>**  
><strong><em>Our ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque."<em>**

The club slowly began to empty before her, though Rachel didn't notice. The dancers disappeared, but Rachel too lost in the music, in the most difficult dance she had ever done, couldn't tell. The band, no more. Once again it was just Rachel.  
><em><strong><br>"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque<strong>_

_**Our ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque" <strong>_Rachel looked around. No crowd, no dancers, no band. Just her.

Rachel smiled, and whispered to herself, "One day."

* * *

><p>***Thoughts? Sorry it was so short...I was having trouble finding inspiration. Ok, so I have had some express interest in Jack and Rachel. I have created a poll. It is up to you, readers whether this story turns into Finn and Rachel, Jack and Rachel, or possibly even Raachel and Blaine. So go to my page, and vote on the poll please! Also, I would like to ask if you enjoy, Kurt and Blaine and Rachel...I have another story, Come What May, which is set back at McKinley. Blaine tranfers...So that is worth checking out! Thanks for reading! Please Review! Love you all, Rosaline :)***<p> 


	3. AN! Important! Please read!

I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):

Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.

I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.

Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).

The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?

So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.

Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline*

And I promise to update soon! I've just been very busy! Thank you! Love ya! :)


End file.
